


Beyond the Sky

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, No baby realms, Weddings, older!corrin and azura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azura finds another reason to sing: For their son.</p><p>[Azurrin Week Day Five: Song prompt, title shamelessly taken from the Xenoblade Chronicles ending theme]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sky

Azura tucks her hair behind her ear before returning to rummaging through her old belongings. Corrin looks over from his reports on Valla’s exchange rates and adjusts his glasses; over the years, while he still can see nearly like a hawk when peering into the distance, it’s become harder and harder for him to see up close.

“What are you looking for, Azura?”

“I used to keep old music sheets in here,” she says as she continues her search. “I had to stop writing music after we had Shigure, for the most part. There simply wasn’t any time, what with a kingdom to run.”

Corrin stands and comes to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. “The past few years we’ve been doing well. You should’ve had time to continue writing.”

She shrugs. “Kana and Shigure were more important. That, and…” She pauses, then looks up at him and gives a hopeless smile. “What, without the war going on… Honestly, it was harder to write songs without an urgent motivator.”

“Well, that makes sense. What’s the occasion, then? You could have sang at Xander and Ryoma’s coronations, you know.”

“Hm, I’d rather not say, if you don’t know yet.” 

“My birthday wasn’t that long ago, so that can’t be it.”

Azura just turns her head and continues to look through her box of belongings. “My lips are sealed.”

“Always just so quiet, aren’t you?” Corrin is silent for a moment. “An anniversary song for the reformation of Valla?”

“I told you, I’m not telling. Ah, here it is.” Azura pulls out a yellowed parchment. Notes line roughly half the page, and underneath each line are words of text. 

Corrin squints and frowns at the sight. “I thought you said you were writing something… Not new, I’m guessing?”

She puts her box aside and stands. “If you must know, I’m elongating the song.” She taps her husband’s lips with her finger. “And you--your piano skills aren’t rusty, are they?”

“Maybe a little, but I can always brush up. Do you want me to play for the song?”

“Yes--” And Azura expertly pulls her old sheet music out of her husband’s reach. “My lips are still sealed for the moment, though.”

Corrin huffs, but he can’t hide his smile. “All right. I can wait.”

* * *

Sometimes, Corrin can barely believe that his son is nearing his twenties. That the reformed Valla is only a little older than Shigure himself. That Kana is interested in dating… That one always makes him shudder a little.

All the same, both of his children have good heads on their shoulders. Kana still tends to bounce from place to place without a care in the world--and with every day that passes, her bounces become more graceful--but she’s hardly stupid. Shigure tends to take things too seriously and puts his own needs last, but his decisions are usually rational. Corrin will always worry about them, but they’re becoming adults, and he can’t stop that.

It always humbles him when they come to him with their worries, and it’s not exception when Shigure sits beside him in the garden. Corrin puts aside the letters that recently arrived from Nohr and Hoshido and gives his full attention to his son. 

And Shigure scratches the back of his neck,then looks his father in the eyes. And says he’s in love.

* * *

 

The chapel is adorned with white and blue flowers, their petals scattered about on the rug lining the way to the altar. The seats are filled with Vallites, Hoshidans, and Nohrians alike, all of them turning their heads every once in awhile, hoping to see the bride. Shigure stands at the front, his eldest cousins at his side and Azama waiting to preside (thankfully, for once, keeping his mouth shut).

Things don’t turn quiet until Corrin and Azura make their way to the piano at the side. The king sits at the keys, stretches his fingers, and plays the first soft tones. He smiles at his wife, and she in turn smiles back, bright and happy. Then she takes a breath and  _ sings _ .

**Author's Note:**

> please go listen to the song I cry every time
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNeRcZlC1aU
> 
> (I actually need to play the game)


End file.
